


A note.

by LilAnimeBitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #fluff, #ilovethemalot, #iwaoi, #mattsunisagreatfriend, #noangstiwaoi, #theyrecute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnimeBitch/pseuds/LilAnimeBitch
Summary: Where Oikawa finds a note on his school desk but doesn't recognize Iwaizumi's calligraphy.





	A note.

That morning Oikawa exited the main door of his house quietly and walked to school with a slow even pace. There was no one to annoy with his iperactivity, that morning. It was pretty boring not having Iwaizumi glaring at him from his side.   
Those were their last months of high school and Oikawa had sworn to himself that he'd spend as much time as he could with Iwa-chan. They wouldn't go to the same university. Well, they would go to two different universities in the same city, but it wouldn't be the same.

After 14 years of so-called-friendship (Iwa-chan would call it like that), they would part ways. They had shared so much together. There was no one that knew them better than each other.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa's secret-that-was-not-so-secret-in-the-team and he had been the first one to know. Oikawa knew every little secret that Iwaizumi had (or so he thought).

"Trashykawa! Can't you idiot see?" Iwa-chan was glaring at Oikawa, who had just bumped into him, from the side of the school gate.  
"Sorry, Iwa-chan! I was caught on the way by a group of girls and I was thinking..." Oikawa teased Iwaizumi. That Oikawa was popular between girls was well known, but that Oikawa was gay was a secret that only a few people on the volley team knew. He wouldn't miss any occasion tease Iwaizumi with this... he loved seeing him pissed off.  
"Shittykawa, you'll regr-" Iwaizumi started.  
"Just kidding, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said effortlessly, with his eyes half-closed and his lips curled in a smirk. Iwaizumi's anger disappeared and now he only looked annoyed.  
"Let's go to class, trash." Iwaizumi said and started walking towards the school entrance. Oikawa followed close.

They had reached the English classroom door when Oikawa asked Iwa-chan why he went to school earlier that day.  
"I had to talk to one of the teachers, you know."  
"I get it." And they sat down. As Oikawa was putting his backpack on the desk, he noticed a note on the latter. He took it and opened it. His eyes opened widely.   
" _I like you_ "   
It was written in English and he couldn't recognize the handwriting. He looked around him, in that moment Makki and Mattsun sat in front of them with their usual bored faces.  
"What's up Oikawa?" Mattsun asked after he noticed his friend's face. His expression was now curious, Makki turned to face them and got intrigued too.  
"Well, if you'll keep staring the air and ignore me, then it's better if I help myself." Mattsun grabbed the note from his hand and read it out loud. " _I like you._  Well well well, looks like someone fell for Shittykawa right here, doesn't it Iwa?"  
"They probably just put it on the wrong desk." Iwa-chan blurted out keeping his eyes on his English book.  
"MEAN, IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa had been woken up from his revery and now he was glaring at Iwa, Makki was laughing while Mattsun smiled knowingly.  
"Do you think it is a girl?" Makki asked Oikawa. Both Mattsun and Makki knew about his  _preferences_.  
"I think so." Oikawa frowned. He didn't want to refuse another girl.   
He sometimes looked heartless and carefree, but he wasn't. He didn't want to break anyone's heart. Nor a girl's, nor a boy's.   
But he would like to go out with a boy...  
Oikawa looked around again and his eyes met Makamoto-kun's. The latter smiled at the other, that answered with another smile.  
"Or maybe..." Oikawa started. Iwaizumi had noticed the smile exchange and was now looking at Oikawa with his eyebrows furrowed. The only one who noticed was Mattsun, who was still smiling knowingly. When Iwa-chan saw that, he blushed slightly and got back at checking his English homework.  
"Good morning class, let's start today's lesson." Harumi-sensei saluted and the class fell silent.

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom got up and left. Iwa and Mattsun had the same class next, so while the other two boys turned right to go to their lessons, they kept walking together slowly. They stayed silent just for ten seconds until Mattsun spoke up.  
"You wrote that, didn't you?" He was still looking straight in front of him.  
"What?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed, sounding almost pissed. His eyes said otherwise, though.  
"You know what I'm talking about, Iwa-chan." He turned his head to look at him, his eyes once again knowing. Iwa's head was bowed.  
"Was it so clear?"   
"What? That you wrote it? Only an idiot wouldn't recognize your handwriting. That explains why Oikawa didn't notice it. He has known you for 14 years!" They both laughed. "And you kept your head bent for the whole time, to mask that you were blushing as hard, maybe even more, as now. And you were jealous when he smiled at Makamoto. And also, I had a feeling."  
"So, it was noticeable."  
"Yes, but it's just because I know you good enough. Don't ask me why  _he_ didn't get it."  
"No, I meant for all these years." Iwa's head was bent again, but his red cheeks were still noticeable.  
"Oh. Again, I know you." A calm smile was on Mattsun's lips. "You're always mad or annoyed at him to hide it, but your eyes have always given it all away. Why didn't  _you_ tell  _him_? Why did you write that note anonymously?"  
"I know that he's into boys, not that he's into me." He looked away scowling. "That'd be bad. I don't want to ruin our friendship because of these stupid feelings."  
"Oh my god, Hajime. Don't tell me you never noticed his behaviour around you!" Mattsun laughed out loud and even called Iwa by his birth name. "You're stupid too, then! Literally, he has heart eyes  _every_  time he looks at you. I'm not going to tell you every single time I caught him staring at you during practice or in the locker room. He's always happy when you're around and you give him strength in the toughest times. You always had. He loves to tease you, to see your reaction. He trusts  _you_  and only  _you_."  
"What the hell are you saying, Mattsun?" Iwaizumi frowned. "Don't play with my feelings alright."  
"I am not playing with your feelings! I could sell my soul to the devil, this is how sure I am of what I'm saying!"  
"Have you ever thought of studying Psychology at university?"  
"Actually yes, and don't change the subject." Mattsun said as they reached their seats. "You must talk to him, okay?"  
"Yeah, I will." Iwa answered absentmindedly.

"Great practice, everyone!" Oikawa said, his voice loud so that everyone in the locker room could hear him. "Iwa-chan, are you okay?" He had now whispered.  
"What? Yeah, yeah." Iwaizumi had just closed his locker.  
"You look a little pale..." Oikawa said a little worried  
"Do I?" He said. "Don't worry about it."  
"Oya Oikawa, did you find out who left the note?" Makki asked when everyone had left, but the four third years.  
"Nope" Oikawa pouted.  
"You hope that  _someone you care about_ has left it?" Mattsun asked wiggling his eyebrows. He shot a quick glance at Iwa-chan. He wasn't happy at all. If a glare could set someone on fire, that would be it. Mattsun's smirk only grew wider.  
"Maybe..." Oikawa said after staying silent for some time.  
"Ooh, do we know him?" Makki asked teasingly.  
"Shut up, both of you!" Oikawa snapped scrunching his nose. Makki and Mattsun couldn't help but laugh out loud.   
"Let's go home, idiots." Iwa-chan interrupted annoyed.

As they exited the locker room, the four of them parted ways. As Makki and Mattsun went to take their bikes, Iwa-chan and Oikawa started walking towards home.   
"Sooo, what do you think about coming over tomorrow?" Oikawa asked.  
"I'd like to."  
"Okay, then it's settled."   
"Yeah."   
Oikawa smiled and the last bits of the way were silent.

 

Iwaizumi felt like a heavy weight had been put on his chest since he parted ways with Oikawa. During dinner he had told his parents that he'd go over Oikawa's the next afternoon, and that only made that weight heavier.  
The secret weight unraveled before him at 1:30 AM, as he tossed and turned in his bed.  
Little flashbacks of the last time he went over to Oikawa's a couple months back, popped back in his mind.  
_"Hajime, would you like to stay over for dinner?" Oikawa's mother asked from the threshold of her son's room._  
_"Yes, I'd like it a lot." Oikawa's mom was the best cook he'd ever known._  
_"Great! You should call your parents, then."_  
_"Yes." Iwa smiled politely in return._  
_"Actually, don't we have a lot more to do?" Oikawa asked and Iwa nodded._ _"Stay over for the night, then." He said and whipped his head towards his mother. "If he can, obviously."_  
_"Of course he can." His mom smiled at them._  
_"Then, I'll stay. He sure has a lot of things to catch up on."_  
_"Mean, Iwa-chan!"_  
_After that, Iwa had called his parents and got their permission, they had dinner and the two of them got back to studying for a couple hours._  
_When they'd finished it was half past eleven, and Oikawa's parents had long gone to bed. After Oikawa lent him some pajamas and he had worn his, they both looked at each other in wonder. They had forgotten to bring the spare bed inside Oikawa's room, and it would have been too noisy to do that now._  
_"What do we do?" Iwaizumi asked, hoping that an answer of some sort would just pop out of somewhere. His heart had started to beat faster._  
_"I will sleep on the floor, don't worry."_  
_"Are you crazy? It's like two degrees out there, you'll get sick. That's literally the last thing we need."_  
_"Then..." he glanced at the bed and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "I mean, it's big enough for the both of us with a decent amount of space between us."_  
_He was right. Iwa shrugged, seemingly calm._  
_He wasn't. Inside him his heart was speeding and his eyeballs were hypothetically out of their sockets._  
_As he got back to reality, Oikawa was already on his bed, curled up on one side. Iwa got under the sheets too._  
_"Goodnight, Hajime."_  
_"Goodnight."_  
_His head was turned to the left and when he opened his eyes, he could see the hour on the familiar alarm clock. It was 4AM, and he felt a weight on the right side of his chest. He turned his head and looked down._  
_Tooru was sleeping peacefully, his head on Hajime's chest and an arm was propped down on his waist, hugging it. Their legs were tangled between the sheets. Hajime also had an arm around Tooru's shoulders._  
_As he turned his head, the smell of Toruu's hair hit him. He inhaled it deeply, trying to be silent. He suddenly felt awake now. His hair didn't smell like chemicals or any conventional shampoo. They smelled of apples._  
_Hajime's heart was thumping in his chest and he felt it in his ears too._  
_He thought it would end there. He thought it was limited to a crush, a little, insignificant crush._

_It was so much more than that._

_He was deep in it way more than he'd ever thought._  
_In the almost dark room, only enlighted by a lamppost out the window, he let himself admit it._

_He was in love._

_He whispered it in his mind and a huge burden he didn't know he had, was off of his shoulders. A little smile lingered on his lips. He left a kiss light as a feather on Tooru's forhead._  
_"Mmmh?" Eyes still closed, Tooru had let out a light, drowsy groan that sounded more like a question. Before he could stop himself, he thought about how adorable that was._  
_"Go back to sleep, Tooru." Hajime mumbled, as he drifted off too._

 

With less than four hours of sleep, Iwaizumi was trying to get through the weekend training. It was Saturday and they had already been training in the school gym for two hours, and they had at least other two ahead of them.   
Mattsun was right behind him, and it was his turn to serve the ball. Iwaizumi had turned his head to his left, where Oikawa was standing ready to catch the ball as it came back from the other side of the net. He studied his profile, getting lost somewhere between his nose and his mouth until...  
"What the heck, Mattsun!" Iwa shrieked. Mattsun had served the ball right on Iwa's head. He had  _aimed_ at it.   
"Sorry, Iwa-chan!" Mattsun said with his innocent smile. Oikawa beside him was snickering, with a hand on his mouth. Iwa glared at them both.  
"Idiots." He murmured.

 

"God, Iwa-chan! You're so slow!" Oikawa complained for the fifth time in ten seconds.   
"Shut up, Trashykawa. I am ready." Iwa said, putting his bag on his shoulder.  
"My mom will be fifty years older when we will finally be home." Oikawa exaggerated.  
"Oh, you're going over to his?" Mattsun asked.  
"Yes." Iwa answered, still glaring at him for his previous action on the court.  
"Oh, okay. I only wanted to ask if you wanted to come with to McDonalds, but that's alright." Mattsun explained while smiling. "Bye, guys."

As they entered the house and left their shoes next to the door step, Iwa's heart started hammering in his chest, a reminder of what he realized the last time he ended up staying over there. He glanced at Oikawa. This was the environment where they would let themselves to be closer, completely at ease and starting calling each other with their birth names. Iwa blushed. And he felt extremely stupid with his quick heartbeat and the blush on his cheeks. He had been there a thousand times before this one, yes something had changed, but he couldn't let it affect him so much. He kept his head low.  
"Hajime, are you okay?" His head snapped up quickly. It was Tooru's mother.   
"Yes, I am. Just a little hot. Good morning." He answered rather embarrassed.  
"Hi mom! We're going upstairs."  
"Okay, just leave the door open. I'll call you when lunch is ready."  
"Yes, mom." Oikawa said scratching the back of his head, visibly embarrassed.

At four o'clock, a text made Iwa's cellphone light up. It was from Mattsun. Iwa asked if they could pause the videogame so he could answer.  
" _You should tell him now."_  
" _No"_  
They resumed the game, ignoring his phone when it lit up again with a question.   
" _Why?"_

At six o'clock, Iwa left despite Oikawa's mother's multiple invites to let him have dinner with them.   
As he walked home, he answered to Mattsun question. It had been followed by multiple non-sense texts.  
_"Because it was not the right time. I'm not ready to screw what I have with him for some stupid feeling. What would I do if he rejected me? We still might be friends, because he's that good, but it wouldn't be the same. I will tell him eventually. Maybe after graduation."_  
Mattsun's answer arrived within minutes.  
_"You're too stubborn for your own sake. You will not screw up anything. If he rejects you, then at least you both know the truth and you can move on without any regrets. Nothing would change, because your bond is way stronger than a rejection._  
_But I am sure he wouldn't reject you. I think he's liked you for a very long time, but he's never told you because he always thought you were as straight as a ruler. You can not take this to your grave and neither to graduation. You two have to figure things out and graduation is too far ahead. Do it as soon as possible and be with him. Be happy, Iwa."_  
Iwa stared at the text, his left hand on his house gate.   
His heart was hammering again in his chest. A new feeling rose within him.   
Anxiety and maybe even a little spark of  _hope._

 

In the following twenty-eight hours, anxiety had won him over. Something else was winning him over too. Anticipation. The  _need_  of telling him and of seeing his reaction. Of listening to his answer.   
Mattsun's words were carved in his brain.  
That was probably why he was walking towards Tooru's house totally unannounced at twenty past ten in the evening on a Sunday night. He had thought and thought and overthought everything, also imagining impossible scenarios. And now there he was, rehearsing the words he wanted to tell him carefully in his head, only a right turn away from his house.   
In mere seconds he was there. Out of his gate. Before ringing the bell, he stopped and stared at the house, where he knew Tooru's window was. His lights were still on. And in that moment Tooru peeked out of his window.  
_This is foolish,_ Iwa thought,  _I am such an idiot._  
He turned back and headed home. 

 

That Monday morning, Oikawa had left the changing room before Iwa, after their Monday morning training.   
Something like regret was eating Iwa from his insides, his mood bad since he opened his eyes. Even Oikawa had understood that probably it wasn't the right day to annoy him and the walk to school had been silent.   
Mattsun's disapproving looks as Iwa left the room were easy to avoid.   
As he walked towards the school building, he made a decision.  
He was  _done_ feeling like that, he was done faking it all. He was done hiding. He had been hiding for so long, way longer before he understood his feelings for his best friend. He had been hiding from him too. But he was done taking crap from himself.  
He saw Oikawa. He was talking to a couple of girls that were staring at him with awe, he had a bright smile on his face. He felt a little bit of jealousy rising in him, although it was completely unnecessary. Those were girls, after all.   
In three strides he was right behind Tooru. He tapped on his shoulder.  
" _Tooru_." He said. "We have to talk."  
"Hajime..." Tooru had turned, clearly startled at his friend calling him by his birth name when they were not alone. "Yes, okay."  
Hajime had lead them near a tree, where they could talk alone and without anyone listening or intruding.  
"I- I..." Hajime stuttered. The little speech he had prepared was now useless, he couldn't remember one single word of it. "Tooru, do you remember that note you found on your desk?"  
"Yes, I do." He seemed confused.  
"Well. I wrote it." Hajime scratched the back of his head and he could feel himself blushing, though he made his eyes not leave Tooru's. They widened and seemed angry. "No. Not because I wanted to prank you, idiot... because I mean it."  
"Wait, what?" Tooru's eyes were still wide, though now they were incredulous.  
"I mean it when I say this. I like you, Tooru. A lot." He said and sighed. "I've known it for a while, but it has not been long since I understood that... my feelings are stronger than what I thought they were. I thought I could move on, but I can't. And I cannot hide it from you anymore."  
Tooru stared. "I- I don't know what to say." He saw a little disappointment in Hajime's eyes. "No, no wait. I mean, I don't know what to say because I have waited for this moment for a really long time and I feel like this might be a dream. And I don't want to wake up." He said, staring at Hajime like he was the sun and he had just come out of a cave for the first time in eighteen years. "I've liked you for years, Hajime. I thought this was impossible, I thought you were..."  
"...Straight as a ruler." Hajime smiled. "I am not and even more when it comes to you. I've known I wasn't for a long time, you helped me understand it. I thank you for telling me about you, because that helped me in understanding myself."  
"Hajime, I like you too. A lot." Tooru said, a tender smile on his mouth. That smile quickly turned to an ironic one as he made a step closer, a spark of happines in his eyes. "What about all the times where I told you that girls always came to me and not to you?"  
"I was jealous. For you. I knew I shouldn't have been bothered by them liking you, but I was. And kind of still am." His blush deepened.   
"Oh."  
"Right."  
They were really close. Tooru lifted an arm and...  
Punched Iwa's shoulder really hard.   
"This is for all the time lost because you didn't tell me about the note."   
"Ouch." Hajime put a hand on his shoulder, it hurt a little. His smile didn't falter, though. "I guess I deserved it."  
"And this is for being brave enough to tell me. To mend all the time lost and to start what we have ahead of us. This is for the happiness that we both feel right now. This is for us." Tooru took one step closer, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I start with saying that this is my first work anime themed, so I hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, I wanted to say that I played a bit with the Japanese custom where people usually call each other by their surnames and when they feel intimate enough (as friends, lovers, etc.) they call each other with their birth names; so basically at some point Iwa is thinking about Oikawa as Oikawa and a couple of lines he thought him has Tooru and it is to symbolize the moment in which something actually changes in his mind. Like a mental switch.  
> Also; although they've been friends for fourteen years, they still call each other by their surnames (mostly when they're around other people) because they're two awkward jerks :')
> 
> I hope this cleared up a couple of things that might have been confusing!
> 
> May we meet again,  
> Sara.


End file.
